


Taxi Driver

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Customer" Castiel, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Taxi Driver Dean Winchester, apart from the ending it's not that fluffy, cas doesn't have money to pay the cab, there are other ways to pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Castiel gets left behind at a party, no money at hand. How is he supposed to get home now?Luckily, the friendly taxi driver Dean makes him an offer he can't reject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that I haven't posted a lot of smut recently... This needed to be changed. And after my best friend unintentionally gave me the perfect inspiration, I wrote this!
> 
> I'm working on another one shot as well, so I'll probably be posting it sometime this week.
> 
> For now have fun with this one though!

**Cas's POV**

"I hate you," I say to Anna, who's currently on the phone talking to me.

"Oh, come _on_ , Cassie. I'm sorry, okay? Just call a cab or whatever," she replied, obviously annoyed by my whining, and I grumble.

"Anna, I don't have any money on me!" I exclaim because, seriously? She was the one to drag me to this party and as soon as she saw some cute guy, she started flirting and left with him. Without telling me! And me being me, I spent all my money on alcohol, thinking my sister would drive me home later on.

And I'm not even drunk yet!

"Well, sucks to be you," Anna says, not caring about my dilemma. "Walk if you have to, I don't care."

"It's ten miles, Anna!" I shout loudly and the few people standing outside with me turn towards me in annoyance.

"So? It's not even cold. It's not my fault you spent all your money," she defends herself and I scoff in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, it is. Because you were my fucking ride!" I tell her. "You _promised_."

"Well, you should've known not to trust me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot guy waiting to have sex with me, bye," she says, exasperated, and hangs up.

"An--" I start but it's too late. _God_.

"Fucking sister," I grumble to myself and put my phone away reluctantly.

Alright then. I'll find a way home somehow.

I leave the few smokers standing next to me behind and walk in the direction of the main road. Maybe someone'll take me with them.

I continue walking, holding out a thumb whenever a car passes but nobody stops. It takes almost twenty minutes for somebody to be willing to take me and that someone turns out to be a taxi driver. Great.

"Hey, where to?" the driver asks, and despite the darkness, I immediately notice his bright green eyes eyeing me up curiously.

"Doesn't matter 'cause I can't pay you," I reply. Of course, the only one to stop would be a taxi driver. I'm sure he's only hoping for another customer. "I have no money on me," I explain.

The guy smirks unexpectedly. "You know, there's other ways to pay me," he says, lets his gaze travel down my body slowly and winks. I cock an eyebrow and scoff amusedly. Is this guy for real?

"And what would that be?" I ask, smirking slightly at his suggestion. The driver is good-looking; I can't really see a downside in this.

"Depends on how far I'll have to take you," he decides.

"It's about ten miles," I say and the guy nods thoughtfully.

"Okay, that's not too far. I'll drive you if you blow me off afterwards," he offers and I nod, smirking. The offer is good, I won't have to walk and I can blow off the gorgeous man in the driver's seat. What's there to think about? It's not like I haven't sucked random dicks before.

I've always been a bit of a cock-slut.

"I'll do it if you tell me your name," I say.

"Dean," the guy winks. "Yours?"

"Castiel."

"Alright, Cas, hop in," Dean utters and I open the door quickly, sliding in next to him. I tell him the address and he drives off quickly, apparently knowing the way already. I don't bother putting on a seat belt. Just the thought of having Dean's dick in my mouth has already made me half-hard and I'm not actually planning on waiting until later. I'll just blow him off while driving.

I know, I know. It's _dangerous_. But I'm horny and Dean is right there, so why wait?

I get to work quickly. Starting harmlessly, I reach out my hand and press down on his pants, feeling his half-hard dick underneath. Apparently, the thought of me blowing him off has made him excited, too.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean exclaims and pushes my hand away quickly. "I said afterwards."

"I don't wanna wait," I say and put my hand on his dick again, rubbing against it and putting on some pressure. I feel it hardening slowly and Dean's obviously struggling to contain a moan.

When he doesn't protest or push my hand away another time, I get bolder. My hand travels up to his zipper and opens it quickly, getting his dick out of his boxers right after.

"Damn it, Cas," Deans breathes when my hand grips his dick tightly and I smile at him knowingly even though he can't see. His eyes are on the road in front of us.

I give his dick a few experimental strokes that make Dean grunt happily and then lean down. His dick is long and thick, and I can't wait to have a cock that size in my mouth. Can't wait to choke on it...

I lick a stripe up its underside and Dean groans contently. "Oh yeah, Cas, so good," he mutters and I look up at him to make sure his eyes aren't closed. I don't wanna die because I can't control my libido.

When I see his eyes are still fixed on the road -if a little glassy-, I decide that it's okay to continue.

I give his cock a few short licks up and down his shaft, and then softly suck on the pulsing vein gracing it. Dean moans and bucks up slightly. I hold him down.

"Don't move," I growl hoarsely and I feel Dean suppressing another moan. He complies though.

Turning back to his dick, I put my lips just around his head, licking his slit with my wet tongue, and taste the pre-come that's forming already. Dean holds still but I know how much self-control it must take him, seeing as he's moaning like a little slut.

Circling his head with my tongu a few times, I decide to take him in deeper. I take as much as I comfortably can, which isn't that much, but I don't let myself be stopped by it. I loosen my throat and adjust my head slightly so it's easier to take, and then my mouth glides down on him slowly, taking him all in.

"Fuck, Cas!" I hear Dean exclaim when I take him deeper and deeper and deeper, until his dick touches the back of my throat. I hum around his cock, using the vibrations of it to make Dean moan again, and he visibly struggles to keep his hands on the wheel.

I still haven't moved. My mouth is closed around his hot, furiously pulsing dick, my nose pressed against his pubic hair, and I breathe in his scent eagerly. Fuck yeah, I'm lucky.

"Cas," Dean now whines and shifts slightly. "Move!"

I hum again, just to annoy him a little, but comply quickly, starting to bob my head up and down slowly. Dean can barely contain his moans when I pick up speed, continually getting faster, and I hear him curse under his breath.

I bob my head again and again, using my one free hand to stroke the part I can't cover with my mouth and my other hand wandering down to his balls quickly. As soon as I touch his balls, Dean's hips jerk up violently and he curses, his foot pressing down on the breaks. He stops the car at the side of the road, buries his hands in my hair and presses my face down on his cock.

"Fuck, Cas, such a fucking slut," he mutters and pulls me back up and down again. His grip on my hair is strong and it hurts, but I _fucking_ love it! I let him take the lead happily. "You love sucking cock, don't you?" Dean growls, bucking up into my mouth while simultaneously pressing my head down.

He must be close, I realize, so I let one of my hands wander down to my own cock, squeezing and stroking it through my pants. It's a huge relief and I can't help but moan around Dean.

"Oh, touching yourself, are we?" Dean now asks and he smirks. "You get off on sucking dick, oh, what a slut you are..." he mutters frantically, his breathing getting quicker and I moan again, humping against the seat to get some sort of friction. I wish I could take my cock out but that would require two hands and I don't want to let go of Dean's balls. Thinking about them, I squeeze his balls shortly, making Dean curse under his breath and fuck into my mouth faster. I can feel his orgasm coming closer and my own one nearing as well.

Dean bucks up into the wet heat of my mouth for a few more times and then he's coming violently, cursing loudly and making me swallow him down wholly. I moan at the taste of him, something so unknown, so essentially _Dean_ that I can't help but suck on his dick for every last drop.

" _Fuck_ , you're amazing, Cas," Dean growls and I gasp when he pulls on my hair, dragging me up to his hot mouth, and engulfs me in a hot kiss. I know he can taste himself on my tongue and it makes my mind go blank with pleasure.

I climb up into his lap, Dean's arms pulling me closer, and I'm only a few thrusts away from my own orgasm. I rub my dick against his thigh frantically, humping him like the desperate slut that I am and Dean's humming contently, guiding my movements.

"Yeah, slut, come for me, such a _good_ boy," Dean growls and that's it, I'm coming, the orgasm ripping out me, overwhelming me slightly. I feel hot cum painting my boxers, running down my thigh slowly, and I go limp in his arms. I am completely blissed out despite the uncomfortable wetness in my pants.

" _Fuck_ ," I curse, my head lying on Dean's shoulder, not moving at all. I don't wanna move ever again, that's how amazing I feel...

Dean hums in agreement.

" _Fuck_ describes it perfectly," he mutters, pulling me in even closer. I breathe in his scent.

"We should get going again," Dean eventually says, minutes later, and I sigh and climb back into my seat. There are wet spots on my pants but I ignore them. I can change once I'm home.

Dean tucks away his dick, smiles at me and starts the car again. It's only a few minutes until we arrive at my apartment.

"Thanks for the free ride, Dean," I say, winking at him, and Dean laughs.

"Anytime, Cas," he replies and sends me a soft smile. My insides feel squishy all of a sudden and I realize I don't wanna leave.

"Do you--" I start, not sure whether to ask or not. But if he says no, I'll probably never see him again anyway. "Do you wanna come in? Watch a movie or whatever?" I ask bashfully and Dean's eyes widen in surprise. Then he smiles at me happily.

"Sure," he says and before he can add more, I pull him into a kiss. He sighs contently but pulls away after a while. "Are we gonna watch this movie or not?" he asks, winks and opens the door, making me follow him quickly.

"Hell no," I mumble to myself while hurrying after him. Watching a movie is the last thing on my mind right now.


End file.
